MinatoxNaruto Oneshots !
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Dit is een MinatoxNaruto Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & Genderbender !
1. First Time

**( MinatoxNaruto Oneshots ! Info )**

**Hey iedereen ! Welkom in de 100 theme 's van MinatoxNaruto Oneshots !**

**Er zullen**

**- Yaoi**

**- Yuri**

**- femMinato**

**- femNaruto**

**In zitten K+ , T & M - Rated zijn er ook in !**

**Ps . Lees aub de warnings voor het geval van dat je het niks vind dank u !**

**Bye bye !**

* * *

**Story Titel ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : First Time**

**Koppels : MinatoxNaruto**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto keek naar zijn broer, die voor hem stond . Minato likte zijn lippen, Naruto zag er schattig uit . En wilt hem hebben, en nu !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Incest , Drama , Angst & Yaoi**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

Naruto en Minato Namikaze zijn twee broers, die erg close zijn met elkaar . Iedereen grapte soms dat ze op een koppel lijken, en probeerde soms Minato te plagen . Sinds Minato een broer complex heeft, en het is niet min . " Blijf van Naruto af, Itachi ! " Riep Minato als hij Naruto weg nam, van de oudere Uchiha zonen . Itachi grijnsde als hij naar Minato terug keek ." Ah waarom Mina-chan ? Ik en Naruto waren gewoon aan het praten, toch Naruto ? " Naruto knikte ja merkte niet, de kwade blik van Minato . Of de sarcasme die Itachi gebruikte op Minato ." Jij kleine ..." Maar plots ging de bel, en school was gedaan ." Zie je morgen Naru-chan ! " Riep Itachi en ging weg ." Minato ? " Naruto keek naar Minato, die kwaad naar de grond keek ." Oi wat is er ? Itachi en ik waren gewoon aan het praten, niks meer hoor ! " Zeide Naruto als hij Minato 's aandacht probeerde te krijgen .

" Naruto .. Over wat waren jullie ? .." Minato bloosde een beetje, hij gedraagt zich kinderachtig . Naruto mag vrienden maken met wie hij wilt, maar hoe Itachi doet tegen hem . Stoord Minato heel erg, dat Minato soms ruzie krijgt met Naruto ." Het was niks bijzonders, we waren over zijn blind date praten gisteren . Ik zeg dat hij er voor moet gaan, sinds hij veel intressen heeft in hem ." Minato glimlachte ." Oh was maar dat, ik dacht .. Laten we naar huis gaan ! "Naruto keek naar Minato even, en glimlachte ook terug . " Okay ! " En de twee broers gingen terug naar huis, maar dan hand in hand .

Als ze thuis waren, waren hun ouders er niet ." Ze zijn voor een weekje weg ." Zeide Minato als hij een brief vond ." Oh jongens dat word ..."

" Oh nee Naruto jij gaat niet, het varken uit hangen als mam en pap weg zijn ." Naruto stak zijn tong uit ." Maar ik wil ramen ! "

" Naruto . "

" Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! "

" Okay okay ik geef je ramen, maar stop met schreeuwen ." Zeide Minato als hij Naruto vast nam, maar beide vielen op de grond . Met Minato boven op Naruto, Naruto bloosde als Minato 's gezicht . Heel dicht bij was, dat het Minato ook aan het blozen maakte ." Oh sorry ... " Zeide Minato als hij zich omdraaide, en dan recht op stond . Hij helpte Naruto ook opstaan, Naruto grijnsde en gaf Minato een schouder klopje ." Is niks ! Kom op Ramen eten ! Ik heb erge honger ! " Riep de jongere broer naar hem, Minato lachte en begon het eten klaar te maken . Als Naruto zijn ramen wilt, doet hij alles er aan om het te krijgen . En soms is het heel eng ." Is het klaar ? " Vroeg Naruto ." Nog niet maar zet maar wat drinken, op tafel dan is het misschien sneller klaar ." Naruto knikte ja en deed wat Minato zeide, Minato keek via zijn ooghoek naar Naruto . En likte zijn lippen, als Naruto beetje leunde . Zodat hij in de frigo kon kijken, zijn kont was toegericht naar Minato . Het was rond en zag er zacht uit, Mlinato wou er in knijpen en Naruto horen schreeuwen . Minato 's hand ging van uit zijn eigen, naar Naruto 's kont . " Minato ? " Minato stopte en zag dat Naruto naar hem keek ." Huh .. Ja het eten is klaar ! " En Minato draaide zich om, maar zag de blik niet die Naruto hem gaf .

Ze aten in stilte en als klaar waren, ging Minato de afwas doen en Naruto ging zich wassen ." Hou ook nog wat warm water voor mij ! " Roepte Minato nog voor dat Naruto weg was, hij hoorde een vervaagde ' ja ! ' . En begon aan zijn werk, die heel snel gedaan was . En ging ook naar boven, om zich te gaan wassen . De deur stond nog open, dus Minato kon beetje zien binnen . En ging de deur verder open doen, maar stopte als hij iets zag . Dat het zijn hard sneller doet kloppen ." Mina - to ! Aaah oh god ! " Naruto was zich zelf aan het aftrekken, en kreunde zijn naam de hele tijd uit ." Sneller oh god ! Sneller ! " Minato likte zijn lippen, het water van de douch was nog aan . En Minato keek toe, als het water over Naruto heen ging . " Minato ! " Naruto kwam klaar en keek met half open ogen, naar de sperma die in zijn hand is ." Minato ..." Minato deed de deur verder open, en Naruto keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Hey Naruto ." Glimlachte Minato als hij verder de badkamer in kwam ." Grote broer ? "

" Noem me Minato ." Zeide zijn broer en als hij bij hem was, kuste hij zijn voorhoofd . Als hij een handdoek vast hield, en Naruto beetje droogde nadat hij het water sloot " Minato ? "

" Jij zijt toch een stout broertje Naruto, kijk wat je met grote broer deed " Minato pakte Naruto 's hand, en liet hem zijn harde penis voelen . Naruto bloosde en keek weg ." Oh .." Minato trok Naruto het bad uit, en nam hem mee naar zijn kamer . Als ze in de kamer komen, duwde Minato Naruto op bed . En ging op hem liggen, als hij hem kussen gaf op zijn nek ." Nee Minato ! Wacht .. We zijn broers, we kunnen ..."

" Daarom kreunde jij mijn naam, in het bad als jezelf aftrok ? " Vroeg Minato als hij met Naruto 's penis speelt ." Maar ik hou zoveel van jou Naruto ..." En kuste hem nog meer ." Stop ! Pervert ! "

" Ik ben een pervert ? Maar jij begon Naruto, jij hebt het beest uit zijn schuilplaats gehaald . Zijt jij dan niet de pervert ? " Naruto zweeg als zijn wangen rood werden, Minato werd er hard van en stopte met de penis . En begon dan met zijn kont te spelen, Minato kuste Naruto hard en snel . Naruto probeerde hem te stoppen, maar het lukte niet en het voelde zelfs goed ! Naruto kreunde en nam Minato vast, als hij hem dichter bij zich trok ." Minato ... " Minato glimlachte en voelde dat Naruto klaar was, en duwde zijn penis in hem . Naruto schreeuwde beetje van de pijn, en sloot zijn ogen als tranen uit komen . Minato stopte een beetje, en aaide Naruto 's hoofd om hem rustig te houden ." Minato .. Sneller . " Minato duwde zijn penis in, en dan weer uit . En deed het zelfde de hele tijd, tot dat Naruto harder kreunde . En sneller ging dat het, de jongere sterren liet zien uit genot . Minato pakte Naruto 's penis weer vast, en begon hem aftetrekken . Terwijl hij harder ging, hij genoot van Naruto 's gekreun . " Naruto ! Oh god .. Ik .. hou van je !" Kreunde Minato in Naruto 's oor, Naruto kuste hem als zijn antwoord . Minato kreunde in zijn mond, en voelde dat hij klaar ging komen . Naruto kwam ook klaar, als zijn sperma er uit kwam . Minato kwam in hem klaar, en na 5 keren . Stopte Minato en ging tegen Naruto aan liggen ." Minato jij zijt zwaar ! " Jammerde Naruto als hij zijn broer probeerde weg te duwen ." Naruto ..."

Naruto keek naar hem, als Minato naar hem keek . Was het verdriet en spijt was hij, in zijn ogen zag ." Minato .. Ik ben niet kwaad, echt niet .." En aaide Minato 's wang ." Ik hou van jou ." Zeide Naruto en kuste zijn lippen ." We zijn broers .."

" Maak me niet uit ."

" Mensen zullen ons haten ."

" Dat kan me niet schelen . "

" Wat als .."

" Zolang jij bij mij zijt, kan ik alles aan . En ik hoop jij ook ." Zeide Naruto als hij zijn hoofd, tegen Minato 's borstkast duwde . Minato glimlachte en kuste zijn hoofd . " Okay slaap wel ." En beide vielen in slaap, in elkaars armen .

* * *

**Sinds ik ook bezig ben, aan een AcexLuffy Oneshots & KaienxIchigo Oneshots, besloot ik ook een MinatoxNaruto Oneshots te maken . Er zullen ook een GiottoxTsuna Oneshots , HDWTsunaxTsuna Oneshots , SpainxSItaly Oneshots en LelouchxSuzaku Oneshots komen ! **

**Wel lees AUB de warnings, voor dat je dezen fics leest . Als je het niet leuk vind, dat je het ook niet begint te lezen ! **

**Oh ja ik heb mijn eerste examen gedaan, had 3 fouten te veel . Maar ik ga in de zomervakantie, het opnieuw doen en hopelijk slaag ik dan dit keer ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Fairytale

**Story Titel ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : Fairytale **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Kiba verteld Naruto, dat hij niet weet hoe het is . Om een moeder te hebben, Minato verteld Naruto iets . Dat Naruto goed moet onthouden .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" Aaaah ! Ik haat mijn moeder echt ! " Riep Kiba als hij begon te schreeuwen, in de kamer van Lee . Lee, Naruto en Shikamaru, keken naar Kiba ." Wel Kiba komt er van als je huiswerk niet maakt ." Zeide Shikamaru ." Maar dan nog moet ze niet zo doen ! " Riep Kiba .

" Ik ben al blij genoeg, dat ik geen huisarest heb gekregen . Maar de taken van mijn zus over nemen, is totaal mijn dood ." Zeide hij ." Kiba mijn vriend je moet totaal in de ... " Maar Lee werd gezwegen door Kiba ." Maak die zin af, en ik laat je zien wat ' Youtfull ' is ! "

Naruto lachte naar hun ." Ah ah ! Wel Kiba sucks to be you ! " Zeide hij . " Wel jij kan makkelijk praten, jij hebt geen moeder . Die over jou oren zeurt ! " Iedereen was stil, Naruto keek naar hun . En stond op en ging snel weg, Kiba keek geschokt . Als hij pas achter komt, wat hij juist had gezegd ." Jij zijt de grootste sukkel, die ik ooit heb gekend ." Zeide Shikamaru, Lee keek kwaad naar Kiba . Als Kiba in schuld gevoel weg kwijlt .

Naruto liep door de straten terug naar huis, _jij hebt geen moeder ! Jij hebt geen moeder ! Jij hebt geen moeder ! _Het blijft in zijn oren rond dwalen, hij botste plots tegen iemand op ." Oh sorry ." Naruto keek op en zag zijn vader ." Ah Naruto-Chan ! Ga je al vroeg naar huis ?" Vroeg Minato als hij naar zijn zoon keek ." Wel dan kunnen we samen naar huis gaan ." Zeide hij . " Natuurlijk ." Zeide Naruto .

Minato merkte de leegheid die Naruto gaf ." Wat is er Naruto-Chan ? " Naruto beet zijn lip, en keek weg van Minato." Kiba lette weer niet op wat hij zeide, en sprak over moeder ." Zeide Naruto met verdriet in zijn stem, Minato beet zijn lip . En voelde de zelfde verdriet als, Naruto toen hij Kushina verloor . " Sorry Naruto maar wij beide, moeten sterk zijn voor Kushina ." Zeide Minato .

Beide blonde mannen kwamen thuis, en alles ging rustig aan . S'avonds belde Kiba Naruto huilend op, Naruto was geschokt sinds Kiba . Nooit huilde voor zijn fouten, en Kiba huilde aan de telefoon . Als hij duizende keren sorry zeide ." Geef niet Kiba maar wat jij, zeide was wel waar . Ik weet niet hoe het voeld, hoe het is om een moeder te hebben . Daarom vraag ik u één ding ... Geniet er van dat ze er nog is ." Kiba zeide niks meer, en Naruto hangde op .

En liep naar vader toe, die juist een film kijken was . " Heeft hij jou gebeld ? "Vroeg hij ." Ja . " Zeide Naruto en ging naast zijn vader zitten ." Weet je ... Je moeder had altijd gezegd, hoe haar leven was begonnen . Dat het een waar gebeurde, sprookje voor haar speelde . En zij maakte de weg, om het verhaal door te laten gaan . " Naruto keek naar hem .

" Toen ze mij zag, niet lachen maar . Je moeder was zo in haar sprookjes wereld, dat ze mij ieder morgen Prince Charming noemde . ' Wat wil je hebben Prince Charming ' , ' Prince Charming zie ik er goed uit ? ' Je moeder was zo geweldig ." Zeide hij Naruto lachte een beetje .

" En toen jij geboren waard ... " Minato viel even stil, als tranen in zijn ogen kwamen ." Ik herriner nog altijd dat mooi gezicht, toen ze jou in armen kreeg . Ze huilde en lachte, ze schreeuwde en lachte nog meer, huilde nog harder . Ze was zo blij, ze zeide dat haar sprookje zal door lopen ." Minato keek naar Naruto ." Als de geliefde door blijven spelen, dat heeft je moeder mij verteld . Toen wij waren getrouwd . "

Naruto glimlachte en gaf zijn vader een knuffel ." Dank je papa ." Zeide hij en stond op ." Ik ga maar beter slapen, morgen hebben ik school ." Zeide Naruto en wensde Minato een goede nacht, Minato glimlachte en keek terug naar de TV . Als Naruto in zijn kamer gaat . " Het is juist een sprookje, toch Kushina-Chan ? "

* * *

**Naruto-Kun ! Sorry dat ik je weer Angst gaf ! Ik voel me zo erg slecht nu D: ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Just You And Me

**Story Titel ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : Just You And Me**

**Koppels : NarutoxMinato**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto heeft een verrasing op vaderdag voor Minato**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi & Incest**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Naruto kreunde als zijn vader, aan zijn nek likte en dan er aan beet . Minato 's warmen handen, voelde Naruto 's huid aan . En streelde Naruto 's gevoelige plaatsen, Naruto keek met zijn half open ogen . De blauwe ogen waren vol lust, en keken naar Minato . Als Minato naar onder ging, Minato 's tong was ook warm .

En zijn tong ging op weg, naar Naruto 's onderbroek . Minato keek naar Naruto, ook zijn blauwe ogen waren . Gevuld met lust keken terug, naar Naruto 's blauwe ogen . " Mag ik weten wat jij hier voor mij verstopt ? " Vroeg Minato met een grijns .

En wreef over de bobbel, die is gevormd in Naruto 's onderbroek . Naruto kreunde als Minato dat deed ." Daddy please ... " Kreunde Naruto Minato grijnsde, en deed de onderbroek weg . En keek naar de penis, die helemaal omhoog is geraakt . Door Minato 's aanraking .

" Iemand is heel opwinded vandaag ." Zeide Minato met een grijns, Naruto keek een beetje kwaad . Maar kreunde als Minato, aan zijn penis likte . " Aaah papa ! Aah " Minato likte en zuigde er aan, en nam de hele penis in hem . Ondertussen deed hij zijn broek open, en werkte aan zijn eigen penis . " Papa ! Papa het voeld zo goed ! Aaaah ! " Kreunde Naruto .

" Ik moet klaar komen papa ! " Riep Naruto Minato keek naar hem, en zuigde maar harder . En Naruto kwam schreeuwend in zijn mond, Minato nam alles in zijn mond . En liet niks ontsnappen, hij haalde de penis uit zijn mond . En glimlachte naar Naruto . " Je smaak erg lekker zoon van mij ." Zeide Minato .

Naruto glimlachte naar hem, en bloosde als Minato dan aan zijn anus likte . " Geen zorgen ik beloof je dat het goed zal voelen ." Zeide Minato als hij een vinger in deed, Naruto kreunde een beetje van de pijn . Maar als Minato een tweede vinger in deed, en dieper in Naruto ging .

Kreunde Naruto van genot en Minato, glimlachte als hij de sweet spot heeft gevonden ." Ah dus hier is het ." Zeide hij en werkte er aan, zo dat Naruto goed los is voor hem . " Je moeder kon nauwelijks mijn penis aan, dus ik ben benieuwd als jij die aan kan ." Zeide Minato Naruto keek kwaad ." Ik kan alles aan, en spreek niet over mama . Terwijl wij sex hebben Minatoooo aaah ! "

Minato glimlachte als hij Naruto weer heeft laten kreunen ." Natuurlijk niet sorry ." Zeide hij en duwde dan zijn penis in, beide blonde mannen kreunde . En Minato ging sneller in en uit, Naruto 's lichaam zat vol genot .

En bleef kreunen tot hij weer een stijve kreeg, Minato merkte dat en begon . Naruto af te trekken, op de zelfde tempo als Minato . In en uit ging, Naruto voelde de hitte op komen . En hield Minato bij zijn schouders vast ." Aaaah ! Aaha Minato het voeld aah ! " Minato kuste Naruto, en Naruto kuste meteen terug .

En beide voelde dat ze gingen klaar komen, en schreeuwde elkaars naam uit . Als een wit beeld voor hun kwam .

Even later

Naruto en Minato lagen uitgeput naast elkaar, Minato glimlachte als hij Naruto in zijn armen had . En Naruto glimlachte terug naar hem ." Gelukkige Vaderdag ." Zeide Naruto ." Dank je mijn little fox ." Zeide Minato en gaf Naruto een kus op zijn voorhoofd, en beide vielen in een diepe slaap .

* * *

**Hier is de laatse vaderdag Fanfic, ik weet het is laat . Maar we zijn nog Grieks gaan eten, en het begon laat te worden, sinds we nog bezoek kregen en al . **

**Fijne Vaderdag nog verder ! **

**Bye bye !**


	4. Perfect

**Story Titel ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : Perfect**

**Koppels : NarutoxMinato**

**Waar gaat het over : Ik moet perfect zijn, perfect voor de wereld, perfect voor de vijand . En perfect voor mijn vader**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi, Incest , Angst & Rape (beetje) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik moet zo perfect mogenlijk zijn, dat heeft papa zelf gezegt . _

Naruto keek naar de spiegel, waar zijn spiegelbeeld te zien was . Hij droeg een oranje kimino, had spelden in zijn haren . En droeg licht make - up, Naruto bewoog niet . Als de vrouw nog bezig was aan zijn haar .

_Je mag geen fouten maken . _

" Kom op jonge meester, Meester Namikaze wacht op u ." Zeide de oude vrouw, Naruto stond op en liep met de vrouw mee . _Maak geen fouten, als je naar je meester gaat . _Kwam door Naruto 's hoofd, hij mag geen fouten maken . Of anders word vader kwaad , en dat wild Naruto niet .

_Wees perfect voor iedereen . _

Als Naruto langs de hall, naar de kamer ging . De oude vrouw liep voor hem, hij mochte niet langs haar lopen . Of sneller dan haar of anders is het fout, en iedereen in de gang . Let er op dat hij geen fouten maakt .

_Wees niet fout tegen je vijanden . _

' _Hij is toch zo een hoer_ ' Hoorde Naruto als hij de gefluister hoord, ' _Ja hij denkt dat hij iets is, maar onder tussen is hij een kleine rat _' Zeide de ander meisje . Naruto moest zijn tong bijten, en geen trek aan zijn gezicht geven . Zelf 's zijn ogen mogen, niet geraakt worden door de meisjes . Of anders is hij fout, dat hij zich heeft laten ontmaskeren .

_Wees niet fout tegen de wereld _

Ze liepen langs een grote raam, waar de buiten wereld is uitgekomen . Naruto gaf geen aandacht, aan de buiten wereld . Ook al wilt zijn hart, naar de buiten wereld kijken . En vrij rond lopen daar buiten, maar dat doet hij niet . Want dan is hij fout .

_Wees perfect voor je vader . _

" We zijn er ." Zeide de oude vrouw, en deed de deur open . Naruto liep in de kamer, de kamer was donker . En er scheen een beetje licht, Naruto weet natuurlijk waar hij naar toe moet . Hij weet het altijd, sinds hij elke dag hier binnen moet komen . Als hij langs het bed staat, trok een hand voor uit . En hield Naruto 's hand vast .

_Verlaat nooit je meester _

Naruto liet zich mee trekken, op het bed en voelde de handen . Tegen zijn rug duwen, tot dat Naruto op de man ging liggen . " Naruto oh god ." Zeide de man als hij hem, een kus gaf op zijn wang ." Je ziet er zo prachtig uit . "

_Neem de aanraking en aandacht van je meester aan _

Naruto maakte geen geluid, als Minato onder de Kimino ging . En aan Naruto 's anus zat ." Ik geloof dat je opgewonden raakt Naruto ." Zeide Minato als hij aan zijn penis dan zat, Naruto kreunde een beetje . En Minato glimlachte tevreden ." Geef mij eens een goede beurt . "

_Neem het aan wat je meester je vraagt . _

Naruto nam Minato 's penis helemaal in, en likte de kop tot de ballen . En nam het weer helemaal in ." Ah Naruto ! " Kreunde Minato als hij Naruto 's, hoofd pakte en hem dieper liet gaan . Naruto voelde dat hij, ging stikken maar maakte geen geluid . Of maakte geen beweging om Minato te stoppen .

_Wees perfect en niemand zal je verlaten . _

Naruto proefde nog steeds, de sperma die Minato heeft los gelaten . In zijn mond Minato hield, Naruto dicht bij hem terwijl . Hij aan zijn rug begon te aaien, en soms aan zijn nek likte ." Naruto jij zijt zo perfect, ik laat je nooit meer gaan ." Zeide Minato en Naruto deed niks, om hem te stoppen .

* * *

**Ik luisterde de liedje ' Perfect ' bij Simple Plan, maar ik heb de liedje niet gebruikt . En dacht meer iets aan lijk dit . **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Sorry

**Story Titel ! : MinatoxNaruto Oneshots**

**Chapter Titel ! : Sorry**

**Koppels : NarutoxMinato , KushinaxMinato**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is altijd sorry altijd, je beloofde bij mij te zijn . Maar je gaat altijd naar haar, wanneer krijg ik eens geluk ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Yaoi & Rape **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Het is altijd sorry met jouw, altijd en altijd hoor ik die woord uit jou mond komen . ' Sorry ik zou het volgende keer beter doen ', ' sorry ik bedoelde je niet tekloppen ' . ' Sorry dat ik met haar in bed ben geweest ', ik heb je altijd vergeven maar . Wanneer krijg ik eens de liefde en geluk die je haar geven zijt ?. _

Naruto lag op het bed van de logeerkamer het was weer van dat, Minato heeft weer zijn ' _vriendin _' uitgenodigt . En nu hebben ze weer sex in het bed, hun bed het bed van Naruto en Minato . Naruto hoorde Kushina tot hier, ze kreunde hard als Minato dieper in haar gaat . " Ja Minato ! Sneller ! Sneller jij klootzak ! " Hoord hij haar zeggen .

Naruto veegde de tranen weg, als hij Minato hoorde kreunen . Even later na al het kreunen, hoorde Naruto niks meer . En wist dat het gedaan was, hij hoorde Kushina weg gaan . En de deur sloot, en duurt niet lang . Tot dat Minato in de kamer kwam, maar dit keer zorg Naruto er voor . Dat hij die sorry niet aan neemt .

Als de deur open gaat, en Minato naar binnen kwam . Ging hij op het bed liggen, en gaf Naruto een kus op de wang ." Hey schoon slaper, ik weet dat je wakker bent ." Zeide hij Naruto keek kwaad naar hem ." Kom we gaan naar bed ." Zeide hij en wou Naruto mee trekken, maar Naruto sloeg zijn handen weg ." Laat me met rust ! " Riep hij kwaad, Minato was een beetje terug getrokken . Naruto keek vol haat naar Minato, terwijl Minato vol schok zit ." Laat me met rust ! Ga zelf naar die kamer ! Ik blijf hier ."

En draaide zich om en hoorde Minato weg gaan, Minato sloeg de deur toe en Naruto kneep zijn ogen dicht . Hij weet dat Minato kwaad is, maar Naruto kon het niet schelen . Als hij dieper en dieper in slaap valt .

De volgende dag

Zitten hij, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino en Kiba . Aan hun vaste tafel van hun werk, de vrienden keken in schok naar Naruto . Als hij vertelde van gister avond ." Cool gedaan Naruto ! Ik wist dat die niet te vertrouwen was, die Minato begon al de laatste tijd . Aan die verdomme Kushina te plakken ." Zeide Kiba als hij zijn cola nam, Sasuke en Sakura knikte ja . Ino en Hinata keken bezorgd naar Naruto, en Shikimaru was de enige die durfde te vragen ." Dus het is een totale break-up ? " Naruto keek naar hem .

" Wel ik ga vandaag mijn spullen in pakken, en terug wonen bij mijn ouders . Dus zou het even zijn, dat ik een paar dagen niet op het werk kom ." Zeide hij ." Heb je het tegen Tsunade-San gezegd ? " Vroeg Sakura ." Ja ik heb haar verteld, ze zei dat ik een paar dagen wel kon missen . " Iedereen was opgelucht voor Naruto, maar Naruto zelf voeld zich niet op zijn gemak . Als hij voeld dat hij bekeken word .

Die avond was Naruto druk bezig, alles in te pakken en zijn koffers . Klaar te zetten, _dit is mijn laatse avond hier . Dezen kamer zou dan helemaal leeg zijn ... Ik vraag me af of ik mijn ouders moet bellen, om hun te laten weten dat ik terug kom . _Als Naruto zou GSM wou pakken, ging de deur zachtjes open . Naruto keek op en zag Minato daar staan ." Minato ? "

Minato liep binnen en sloot de deur, en ging in een tempo naar Naruto . En stond dan voor hem, Naruto keek vragend maar draaide zich om . En ging zijn GSM pakken, toen hij plots werd wegtrokken . En zijn GSM op grond valde, Naruto viel op het bed en keek Minato aan ." Minato verdomme ! " Riep hij en wou opstaan, maar Minato hield hem op het bed .

" Waar denk je dat je naar toe gaat ? "Vroeg hij Naruto keek naar hem kwaad, en probeerde Minato 's handen van hem weg te trekken . Maar Minato was te sterk, en voor dat Naruto hem kon tegen houden . Kuste Minato hem Naruto 's ogen gingen wijd open, en probeerde Minato van hem af te duwen .

Maar Minato kneep in Naruto 's polsen, en Naruto kreunde van de pijn . Als Minato ook nog aan zijn lippen beet, Minato stopte met kussen . En beet dan de nek, van Naruto waar bloed begon te verschijnen . Minato keek dan naar Naruto, en grijnsde als hij het bloed van zijn lippen likte .

Naruto keek met pijnelijke ogen naar hem ." Stop het ! Stop het Minato ! " Riep Naruto .

Minato luisterde niet en pakte de laken van het bed, en bond Naruto makkelijk vast aan de boven kant van het bed . " Naruto ik laat jou zien, dat je niet zo maar van me weg kan lopen ." Zeide hij Naruto 's ogen gingen wijd open .

_' Naruto het spijt me dat ik je geslagen heb vergeef het me . ' _

_" Natuurlijk " _

Naruto voelde de vinger afdrukken, op zijn wang verschijnen . Als Minato nog eens klopte .

_' Naruto het spijt me erg, ik wist niet wat me overkwam vergeef het me ' _

_" Natuurlijk " _

" Verdomme hoer ! Naar wie ging je naar toe lopen he ! Verdomme slet die jij zijt ! "

_' Naruto het spijt me ik wou haar niet kussen vergeef het me ' _

_" Natuurlijk " _

Naruto voelde zijn lippen, breken als Minato hem ieders keer beet . Koude bloed liep langs zijn lippen .

_' Naruto het spijt me ik wist niet dat je er niet klaar voor was vergeef het me ' _

_" Natuurlijk " _

Naruto schreeuwde in pijn als Minato in hem ging, de penis ging makkelijker in als bloed begon te verschijnen . Naruto huilde als hij de pijn voelde branden .

_' Naruto ik hou van jou en je bent van mij, je zou me nooit achter laten . ' _

_" Natuurlijk " _

Als Minato langs Naruto lag, glimlachte hij als hij ziet . Hoe Naruto in sperma en bloed is bedekt, Minato gaf hem een kus op de wang ." Ik hou van jou Naruto, loop niet meer weg okay ? " Naruto zeide eerst niks, maar toen Minato aan zijn oor beet . Keek Naruto naar hem, Naruto glimlachte en legde zijn hoofd . Op Minato 's borstkast ." Natuurlijk "

* * *

**... Ben ik het of heb ik wel erg veel Darkfics ( ? ) gemaakt, over mijn favo koppel ? Vreemd toch maar ja, vind het niet zo erg . Vond het eerlijk gezegt zelf, dat ik het goed heb gedaan :) **

**Bye bye **!


End file.
